Vacation Days
by Joy1
Summary: Logan and Max take a trip to the Cale family cabin after the events at Cape Haven. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Footsy

Title: Vacation days

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R

A/N: Thanks to Rachel and Jack! I get far less grammar slams when they're involved.

The Cape Haven incident proved to be both a blessing and a curse for Logan Cale's mental state. He had proved to himself and Max, whom he suspected hadn't any need of proof, that he could defend them if necessary. However, he had never taken a life before and 'Out, Out Damn Spot' wasn't working for him. As they drove home, Logan diverted from their itinerary and headed toward his uncles cabin. He needed a real vacation, with no Eyes Only distractions- only 'Max' type distractions.

As he drove the memories of the last few days haunted him. Kill or be killed was a very foreign experience for Logan, so tried to process it. Those men would have killed all of them… They intended to kill them and they would have followed through had Logan not acted, alone, without Max. He definitely used his noodle in planning the defense of the house more then Max would have since he wasn't a Manticore prototype. As dumb and chauvinistic as it was, his chest still swelled with pride for that accomplishment. 

Max smiled happily when she recognized where they were going. The boy was actually going to take her on a vacation as they had planned. She knew it meant that some where inside Logan he partial understood she could care less about the wheelchair. Logan was Logan on wheels or standing. She wanted him to be able to walk and be healed for his own self-esteem, but in her mind, he wasn't impaired. 

As they pulled up to the cabin, their minds wander back to the last time they were there. The car stopped and so did time. This time there was no Lydecker to run from or Zach to be the third wheel. They were at the spot where they kissed and said goodbye, but no goodbye was anywhere in site. This trip was much more of a step closer to something _more_. They sat in the car revisiting the past in their minds before their eyes sheepishly found each other's faces. Their gazes darted back and forth, trying to avoid the intimacy that seemed natural at this location. 

Since their last visit, a ramp had been installed and a couple futons replaced a couch by the fireplace to accommodate Logan. Although his uncle felt he was the black sheep, his children would never allow Logan to feel unwelcome in the family cabin. Max and Logan quickly unloaded the car and went inside. Few words were spoken between the pair as luggage was deposited in the house. Logan would stay in the living room on one of the futons, while Max would bunk upstairs, though she figured her stuff would stay upstairs while she'd conveniently sleep on the futon opposite Logan. 

Max came down the stairs and heard Logan groaning softly while he attempted to massage his own back. "What happened?" 

"I think I pulled something moving the chair out of the way," he said as she came closer.

"Come here," she ordered as she sat down on the futon. He eyed her in protest but gave in after a momentary stare off. He came to sit next to her as she positioned his back toward her. Her nimble fingers found the source of the pain and kneaded the knot that had formed under his skin. Logan held himself still as she worked. "Hey! Relax- We're on vacation, remember? Your back is holding a lot of stress… Let me help, please."

With a great sigh, Logan released himself to the feeling of his friend, partner, or whatever Max was, rubbing his very sore back. She was right about his back holding his stress. All the fear and pain over the last few days had wound their way into the muscles of his back. He had fought a good fight and now Max was helping him with his wounds, much in the way he normally did for her after a big fight. Her thumbs found each knot along his spine and pressed hard, then soft on the fiber until it surrendered to her touch. In a few minutes, neither Logan nor Max were aware of the others presence. They were functioning as one. Max's hands healing his hurts and healing her own hurts as well. 

Max's hands traveled up to the base of Logan's neck gently caressing the stress out of it. He lowered his head to stretch the muscles himself, rocking his head back and forth. Her fingers worked over his neck again before running down the length of his back. She scooted closer to get a better angle on some sections of his back. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck. It was very enticing to have her so close to him, her hands caressing his body and her hot breathe on his flesh. 

Max could feel the attraction as well. Sitting in the same cabin with Zach with the novelty of a rainy night, a fireplace and wine didn't stir her senses the way this did. She could feel the heat from his body and all she really wanted was to wrap her arms around him and pull him close.

Her body got ahead of her mind, as her hands made their way to his sides and rested there. Logan relished the sensation of Max's hands on his body, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean back into her waiting arms that encompassed his chest in seconds. Without further thought, Max hugged Logan from behind resting her chin on his shoulder as he rested his arms on top of hers. They cuddled without facing one another, to avoid the inevitable questions. Both were content to hold each other, feeling that this moment was right. 

The moment soon became wrong as Max's right foot began to complain of the weight it had borne since the beginning of the massage. A few minutes into the hug, Max grimaced and muttered, "Awwoa…" 

"What?"

"My foot… I've been sitting on it for a while and now it hates me," she said trying to maneuver it from under her without letting go. 

"Well, we can't have that…" Logan replied sliding to the side to remove the annoyed foot from under her. He seized the opportunity by taking the offended foot into his hands. "My turn," he said looking Max in the eye steadily. He hoped she didn't see the trepidation in his eyes. Experience had taught him massages anywhere on a woman's body, even or especially her feet, if done well, could have wonderful side effects. 

Logan de-shoed and de-robed her right foot. His hands rubbed gently down the base of her foot. Max's eyes shone with a bit of vulnerability as he caressed the blood back into her sore appendage. His eyes met hers and were very soft. "Close your eyes and relax," he whispered. Something in the way he spoke made her breathe deeply and lay back to enjoy his attention. The pins and needles she had been experiencing gave way to warm sensations. Without realizing it, Max lifted her other foot to rest in Logan's lap. 

He chuckled quietly as Max relaxed and started enjoying his touch. The second foot finding its way into his lap was a bit of a shocker, but he took it in stride. He soon had her left foot naked as well, attending to it with the same care. Max was content to let her mind drift away as her body became increasingly at peace by his ministrations. 

Logan's glanced up from Max's feet to her sweet face. He watched the peaceful look on her face and the relaxed posture of her body before noticing her chest rise and fall. He had been infuriated by the way that the guys at the pool hall 'admired the view' of Max, the way he now allowed himself to 'admire' her. In seconds, his mind began to fantasize about the possible endings of this massage. None of them included anything like a handshake. 

He pictured rubbing her feet the way he knew turned women on, then kissing her ankle and licking up her calve. He'd do the same to the other foot and ankle, playing with her toes along the way. He would push himself up to her face and lie on top of her. She would meet his mouth and plunder it with her tongue. 

As the thoughts raced through his hormonally induced brain, he began to massage Max's feet more aggressively than before. One strong caress at the base of her right foot sent pleasant sensations rocketing through her core in ways she didn't know were possible from a simple foot rub. Max sat straight up and then locked eyes with Logan in a second, unsure how to proceed. They were now both extremely turned on, but what to do about it was a mystery.

"I'm… I shouldn't…" Logan muttered, damning himself for not being more in control of his faculties. As his eyes met hers again, he spied a smoldering flame in them. **/I hope she's not mad… or offended. / **

Logan still held Max's foot as they stared at one another. A question appeared in her eyes after a while, "How?" She shook her head, "Did…" was all she got out.

Logan's eyes drop as he lay her foot down in his lap. "I shouldn't have," was the only response he could muster. 

"Wanted to?" she asked with her head bowed as well, not really understanding what she was asking. The broken conversation was exceptionally difficult for these two who were so close and yet so far from each other.

"I don't know…" he finally said.

"Did you?" she asked a little more forcefully.

"Did I what?" 

Max raised her head in determination. Something had just happened and she wanted to understand it. "Did you mean to?… Did you want to?… Did you want me to?…" 

He was sunk. He had a way with finagling around topics like these in the past, but he didn't think he could avoid lying to Max. It took all his courage, but he decided to raise his eyes to hers and hoped they would speak for him, since his tongue would only screw it up.

She saw the fear and self-loathing in his eyes. His actions had caused him to feel weak and worse then the scum that had been ogling her at the bar. More then anything he need to feel forgiveness for taking advantage of the situation. Max looked at him and moved closer, sitting right next to him, Indian style. His eyes still loomed heavily with guilt. "I'm sor…" was all that slid past his lips before she silenced him with a small kiss.

"I'm not," she said looking into his wide eyes filled with surprise.

"I still shouldn't have," he shook his head.

"Why?" 

"Because I did _know_ what it would do…to you. It was… I was…being manipulative," he said with much pain in his brow. 

Max reached over and grabbed Logan's hand, "I'll get over it. It's fine."

He shook his hand free of hers in utter frustration. "No it isn't! That's not what I want… I don't want to be…" His sentence broke off there and he wouldn't look at her.

She brought her hand to his face to turn it to hers in question, "What? You don't want to be what?" Logan refused to speak; his eyes were fiery with rage. Her eyes darted back and forth as if she looked at him in just the right way at the right moment he would let her in. Soon she tired of the game or contest or whatever Logan was playing at. "So, you don't want to talk to me or accept that I forgive you for being male- Fine!" she snapped as both feet were planted squarely back on the floor. 

She gathered her socks and shoes to put them on. As she stood up, Logan grabbed at her arm and vented, "I don't want to be that way WITH YOU!" He then sighed, took a deep breath, and said more softly, "I don't want that with you." 

Max's face softened. She dropped her shoes. They stared each other for a while, then he stated, "I can and have been manipulative with you and… I hate it. I hate myself for it… I also hate looking at you… well, like those thugs did." 

Max smiled as Logan babbled, but felt the need to stop him. "You know there is a major difference between you and the thugs in Cape Haven."

"What? All of them are dead now?" Logan said bitterly.

"No! I didn't enjoy it when they looked at me that way." The surprise shone in Logan's face was amazing. She had just said in a few words something he had only hoped in the back of his mind."Did you ever think I might enjoy the idea of you looking at me with desire?" she asked the dumb-founded man next to her on the couch, then chuckled as she put her shoes on. 

When Max's head returned to his level, Logan took her by surprise and met her lips with his own. He pulled her face closer with both hands as he nibbled at her full lips. After a few seconds Max relaxed and returned Logan's kiss, sinking into the arms that surrounded her. She opened her mouth slightly to see if he would deepen their kiss. He toyed with her lips with his tongue for a few moments before fully invading her mouth. When oxygen became an issue for them, they dimmed the intensity of their kiss. 

As their mouths parted, Max's brown eyes sparkled with the same delighted intensity that shone in Logan's. Max licked her lips tasting him again before saying, "So, you gonna tell me what you were thinking about before you stroked my foot in a way that could have possibly made me come under different conditions?"

Fire in Logan's eyes rose as he responded seductively, "_Take your shoes off and I'll show you!"_

** **


	2. Futon fun

Title: Vacation days 2

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R

As their mouths parted, Max's brown eyes sparkled with the same delighted intensity that shone in Logan's. Max licked her lips tasting him again before saying, "So, you gonna tell me what you were thinking about before you stroked my foot," she paused and added breathlessly, "in a way that could have possibly made me come under different conditions?"

Fire in Logan's eyes rose as he responded seductively, "_Take your shoes off and I'll show you!_"

Max raised her eyebrow, "Oh really…?"

Logan nodded with the same sinful look he gave Max when he told her he wanted to GO FAST. "On second thought, I want the privilege of undressing you… your feet at least." That look never left his face.

"There is a guy in there underneath the polo shirts and battle cry against injustice… I wasn't sure I'd ever get to see him."

"Do you like him?" he asked placing her right foot in his lap with an expression of shear lust. You would have thought he was the wolf looking at red riding hood. He looked like he might try to devour her entirely. 

"The jury is still out on that one… Slightly mixed messages are being received at present," Max stated plainly, pretending to be totally oblivious to Logan's arousal. 

"Well, we can't have you getting mix signals… I… want… to… turn… you… on," he said as he undid the shoe in front of him very slowly. He gently removed it from the foot, then shimmied off her sock, leaving her foot bare. He performed the same actions on her left foot and was satisfied that he could accomplish his task with the skin available to him. 

Max sat facing Logan with her feet in his lap, laying back on the futon. She propped herself up by her elbows to watch all that was about to happen. He ran his fingers lightly over the top of both her feet. His eyes glowed with desire as they met hers. He was going to have his way with her… or at least her feet. Her right foot became the first victim of his seduction. He let his hands glide over her skin lightly to sensitize it to his touch. They traveled over the top of her foot, underneath and up her calve. His hands massaged just like before, but this time he mixed-in some kisses, gently at first, then growing in intensity. 

Logan propped her foot on his shoulder and kissed her instep aggressively. The kiss was one that if it had been planted on her neck would have certainly left a mark but now it merely transmitted the same delicious electricity through her body. His tongue flicked at her skin as he kissed her. He continued his assault on her foot by caressing actively at the middle of her foot. Her groin muscles contracted of their own accord as his thumb ran up and down the middle of her foot, causing Max to gasp. Logan chuckled at the sight before returning to suckle her instep. He pushed her pant leg up so he could trail his tongue up her calve. He finished off with a small bite, at which she lurched at bit. 

Max, by this time, was panting and squirming at the attention, which only turned Logan on more. He was getting to her. She knew her feet were sensitive but she had never even heard of them being used as an erogenous zone. Logan leaned closer to Max's face to play with her a little. He sat glooming just out of her reach to tempt her. She leaned up to be kissed only to have him pull away. 

"Logan…" she said exasperated. "When are you going to kiss me?" the pout appeared to tempt him. 

"After I finish with this foot," Logan stated, not buying her pouty looks. Max's left leg was brought to his waiting mouth to worship it. He dove for her ankle and began to suckle it. His tongue licked all the way around her ankle, teeth nipping at it along the way. Logan's attention to detail was amazing. He slipped his fingers between her toes to tantalize the sensitive skin there. Max squirmed biting her lip as Logan concentrated on the mid-section of her foot, pressing hard then soft. He slid his thumb up and down her foot until he located the area that really turned her on to be touched. In round circles, he continued to caress, as beads of sweat appeared on Max's brow. 

Max finally snapped. Unable to take the amazingly erotic torture, she pounced at Logan, straddling his lap. "Enough foreplay!!!" Max said in Logan's ear while removing his shirt over his head. She kissed him hard and wildly. "I don't want to hear anything about taking it slow or feeling the need to be a gentlemen. After what you just did to me, you will finish what you started." 

"Yes ma'am," Logan said taking his orders very well, removing her shirt and bra in seconds. He put his mouth to her ear and said with a chuckle, "_Later _I want to go slow… _like in an hour_."

The fire in Max's eyes burned bright as play time was over and lovemaking commenced. While they christened the futon, Logan expressed his desire to christen a variety of other places in the cabin during their stay. All the emotions that had been building were fully realized in those moments together in the cabin, _their_ cabin. Their first kiss, their second first kiss, and their first time all happened at this cabin. 

********************************************************************

Logan and Max snuggled in each other's arms reveling in the feeling of oneness they still had. He ran his fingers over her bareback and watched the shiver travel through her body. "Hey. Stop that… I'm comfy here. No distraction from bliss."

"Bliss, huh? A guy could get a big head from a statement like that."

Max smirked at Logan as he kissed her lips lightly then nuzzled closer to her. Max decided to push a little and see if she could embarrass him, "We can talk about me giving head later."

Logan startled and said, "I didn't…" as Max giggled at his reaction. 

"Got ya!"

"Yeah, you do," he said wrapping his arms around her in a full body hug. 

She contentedly held on to him happy to be in his arms. She kept wondering when the voice of doom was going to scream at her to run and hide. The voice never came. 

"Strawberries!" she said with great vigor.

"Strawberries?" Logan repeated.

A naked Max detangled herself from Logan and went to the refrigerator to find the fruit she knew she had unpacked. It didn't bother her to feel Logan's eyes follow her across the room. She returned with a bowl of the fruit in whip cream that Logan had made. Max walked toward him unabashed as the light of the late afternoon gleamed off her golden skin. The shadows hit here body only emphasizing her perfection again in Logan's mind. "God, you're gorgeous," Logan muttered extending a hand to her to return to him. 

"You're not half bad yourself… and so you know, I refuse to compare," she said sitting beside him on the futon that was out flat from their horizontal romp. 

His face became quizzical, "What?"

"I don't compare guys, so don't bother asking," she stated flatly and fed him a strawberry.

Logan chuckled and said, "Max, how old do you think I am? I mean, I think I get props for a successful completion being paralyzed and all, but I have no desire to think of you with anyone but me… Agh…"

"Sorry. Habit. Forgot who I was talking to… Not that it's a well-used habit or even one that has been used lately," she stumbled through, then resigned her herself to not speaking by biting into the red fruit she loved. The juice began to stain her lips. She gave the rest of it to Logan and said, "Your right about the props for a successful completion… In fact… a few successful completions… for the record," Max said looking down a bit.

"Really? Thus being the bliss?" he said with a smile.

"Thus being the bliss."

"Well, how's my kissing?"

Max burst out laughing, "What?"

"My ego is well stroked from satisfying you, so I'm wondering if you think I'm a good kisser."

"You're weird."

"No, this is my attempt to get you to kiss me."

"Oh, sorry. Not always good with the subtle hints," Max said biting her lip.

"Subtly can be highly over rated," Logan said looming in front of her mouth before kissing her. The taste was amazing, a mixture of Max and strawberries. Logan felt sure someone should try to paten it. 

After finishing their strawberries and cream, Logan looked deeply into Max's eyes with great love and caring. She noticed a wrinkle in his forehead appear. Some concern or worry had found its way into their sanctuary. "What Logan?" she asked running her finger across the line. 

"It's not important," he commented looking down. Max gave him a stern look to which he relented and said, "I'm wondering… when the voice of doom, Zack, or Lydecker is going to take you away from me."

Her eyes became soft as he spoke. "I've been wondering the same thing… so far none of the above." She smiled sweetly at him as his eyes gazed at her face and then down her body. 

"How did I manage to be this lucky? How could I even think for a second that life was pointless when I have you in mine?" he said stroking her cheek in a way that brought tears to Max's eyes. They spilled down her cheeks alerting Logan to the heart burning beneath was in need of comfort. "Sweetness, what's wrong?" he asked wiping the tears away with his thumb, palming her cheek.

"You scared me that day. I… I thought I didn't reach you in time. I didn't actually. I'm so thankful for your neighbor's fall," she said as tears slowly descended her cheeks. Her tears were better then a vocal profession of love to Logan because they were more costly. Every tear meant he was that much closer to her heart then the moment before. "I could have lost you… I could have never known this."

Logan kissed her lips as if she were the most precious thing on the planet and to him she was. "I'm sorry… it won't happen again." He kissed her again, laying her back down on the futon. His hand caressed her cheek and then traveled down her side. He gazed at her face as tears kept appearing in her eyes. His lightly kissed each eyelid then lips again. "This may sound weird, but I want your permission to make love to you. Not like before, all hormones and energy. I want to touch you slowly, carefully and show you how I feel about you, how I really feel about you. I won't be hurt if you cry the whole time, in fact that probably means you're understanding me."

Max shut her eyes allowing the tears to descend her cheeks. "I'd like that." 

Logan kissed her face and cheeks as his hand caressed the side of her body. His hand drew circles on her stomach as he kissed her neck. His mouth found her ear, and he whispered, "I love you, Max… I do. You're the greatest gift I've ever received. I live to love you." His lips found their way to her tear stained cheek.

He looked into her eyes brimming with newly forming tears. She tried to form the words to respond to his confession with. One dexterous finger was placed on her full pouty lips before kissing them. "Your tears tell me all I need to know." 

Max pulled Logan entirely on top of her, their naked bodies touching each other. Their eyes met again, this time the words came from her lips with no problem, "Make love to me? Show me your love." He gently kissed her lips.

"Nothing would make me happier."

*********************************************************************

Days flew past and they never seemed to make it past the kitchen, living room and bathroom. Once they tried to take a walk, however, Logan got one look at the Max's backside in her tight jeans, and they didn't make it out the door. Staying in various states of undress seemed to be the only way to function on their vacation. 

"Do we ever have to go back?" Max said as she played with Logan's hair while they sat in front of the fire. She leaned back and put her head in his lap so he would stroke her hair. She discovered the caresses of Logan to her mane were as heavenly as to her body. 

"We should probably go back tomorrow. I'll see about getting Bling to forge you a doctor's note for the last couple days, since you got the other days off already," he stated running his fingers through the long brown hair. She began to pout. "We could always continue our vacation at my place."

"What are you talking about?" Max said looking up at him quizzically.

Logan shifted uncomfortably under Max's gaze. His expression became sheepish as he said, "You… You could move in… with me. I know it may seem fast, but… I'm tired of saying goodnight to you… I like the twenty four seven thing."

His eyes timidly looked at Max as she thought over his proposition. "What would I be responsible for?"

"What?"

"Would I be expected to vacuum? I mean, I'm not exactly domestic, feline DNA or not," Max asked. 

Logan laughed out right. "What are you responsible for at your apartment?"

"I guess you have a point… I wouldn't be expected to cook, right. That's your department. I don't want to forfeit the wonders of Chef Cale."

He got a huge smile on his face and urged her to sit up. He positioned her in his lap, "You're thinking about it." He hugged her around the middle, "I didn't think you would even consider it… I'm glad I was wrong."

"Do you still have Daphne's number?"

"Excuse me?" Logan said in confusion.

Max didn't understand his expression so she repeated, "Do you still have Daphne's number?"

"Are you worried about me having a black book or something?"

"No, I'm worried about leaving Original Cindy alone. I was hoping to inspire a love connection, so I know she will be looked after when I move out."

Logan sat in astonishment for a second. He tried to process the last couple statements. He closed his eyes, "Did you just agree to move in with me?"

"Yeah."

Logan attacked Max's mouth, making out with her like a teenager. "I guess you're happy?" she asked.

"Ecstatic," he said against her lips, laying her back on the now well-christened futon. 

"Haven't we done this enough yet?" she asked with mock disinterest.

"Never!" he exclaimed and bit her neck. 

**************************************************************

The ride back to Seattle was wonderfully peaceful. Logan drove as Max slept on his shoulder. He occasionally glanced down at his beautiful love while she slept. Logan whispered words to his dark sweetness from his favorite play, 

_"Ah, dear Juliet, _

_Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe _

_That unsubstantial death is amorous, _

_And that the lean abhorred monster keeps _

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour?"_

"I'm not your paramour," she whispered back.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Obviously, if you have the audacity to call me _one_ by the wrong name and _two_ a paramour," she said stretching. 

"It's from Romeo & Juliet."

"Act V, Scene III… I know. I was teasing. It's a great play."

"I'm glad you think so… It's my favorite."

"So you were complementing me by whispering to me about the beauty of a dead girl in Italy?" she said taking his free hand.

"You could say that," he said as she stared at him. "What?"

"I love you Logan," she said plainly.

He looked at her in shock, then kissed her temple. "I love you too… We're moving you in tonight. I refuse to spend even one night away from you."

Max chuckled and nodded as they head back to _their_ home. "Man, am I going to hear about this when we get back. I can just hear Cindy and Kendra. It's almost enough for me to want to put off moving in for a while."

"No. _My Max._ I'm not sharing. They've gotten to have you for the last couple years. _I'm not sharing. _We are driving straight over to your apartment, packing your stuff, and moving you in. No ifs ands or buts about it. My Max," he said with a slight pout. 

"When did you go 'three year old' on me?"

"When you suggested waiting. No waiting. My Max."

She snuggled under his free arm and said, "Your Max."

They drove the rest of the way in relative silence, enjoying the possibilities that lay ahead. 


	3. Home Again Home Again

Title: Vacation days 3

Title: Vacation days 3

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R

As Logan and Max arrived in Seattle, Max decided she really didn't want to face explaining to Cindy moving abruptly. "Logan can we just go home and worry about moving stuff tomorrow. I kind want to check out my new digs."

"It's not like you've never seen it before," he responded with question.

"Yeah, but now I can walk around and figure out where my stuff is gonna go? I mean where 're we gonna put my baby, and where can I work on her?"  
"I love you, but you'll be working on your bike in the garage. If you don't want to leave your baby down there, that's fine, but I really can't stand the idea of motor oil all over the hard wood floors."

"OK- but do ya see my point?" she asked.

"Yes, I get it… Tonight, we christen the apartment," he said with a sexy grin.

"You think so, huh?" Max said with a laugh. "Dear God, what will you be like when I'm in heat?"

"In HEAT?!" he said with confusion.

"I guess we didn't have that talk last time, did we? No, we didn't. You were too wrapped up in the idea that I was dating Gilligan," Max said with great amusement.

"Excuse me? I'm totally lost."

"You remember my little trip to see Hannah and the guy you insisted was my boyfriend?"

"I didn't insist. He insisted… I was just curious," Logan said remembering how incredibly jealous he was of this guy he never met. Then it clicked. **/Please Lord, do not let her tell me he was a one-night stand to satisfy her heat. I don't think I could handle that… I'd have been glad to accommodate… Stop thinking that way and let her finish. /**

****"Logan… What planet are you on?" she whispered directly in his ear.

"The planet of hoping beyond hope that when you say he never was your boyfriend, you mean that in all senses including… well… satisfying you," he said desperately. 

Max leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You're really cute when you're jealous… I did mean it in every sense of the word. Nothing happened… _He thought_ something happened because he was drunk, but nothing did… But this leads into the interesting area of sexual histories that we haven't discussed…"

"I want to hear more about this heat predicament," Logan said changing the subject. He really didn't want to disclose his chauvinistic history at this point. He was a faithful husband, and he felt that was the best example of his commitment in relationships. 

"You're changing the subject."

"Please…"

"Why?" Max asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Because I have several years on you to have been a moron about a lot of things… sex being one of them. I was totally faithful throughout my marriage and have never cheated on anyone I dated… I haven't with anyone but you since we met."

Max saw the shear panic on his face as he finished speaking. Once again she kissed his cheek, "You're so incredibly cute when you're embarrassed… You're fine. I was mainly going for- Have you been tested? Do you have any kids out there I should know about? Things like that."

Logan laughed heartily as they pulled into the Foggle Tower's garage. "Yes- clean bill of health and NO- no kids… So, now can I hear about the heat thing?"

"Let's get our stuff upstairs before we get into that OK," she said pulling their bags out of trunk. The ride up the elevator seemed shorter then normal, probably because Logan was using the time to stroke Max's calf. "You're an evil man, Logan Cale," Max whimpered as she got off the elevator. 

Logan unlocked the door to his penthouse to find Bling unloading newly bought groceries. "Hey there, you two," he said. "How was the trip?"

"Amazing…" Max said from the door. "I love that cabin."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Original Cindy wants you to call when you get a chance," Bling informed her. 

"OK. Thanks," she said as she stalked around the apartment examining where her baby would sleep. 

"What is she doing?" Bling asked Logan softly.

Logan smiled at his sweetness, "She's figuring out where she wants her bike to live in the penthouse. I'm not sure what other items of value we'll be moving besides her clothes, but I'm sure they'll be interesting. I'm definitely going to have to add more closet space to the bedroom, either that or organize better," he said pondering the math involved while Bling's eyes went big. 

"Well_, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!_" Bling yelled. Max popped her head around the corner as Logan looked up at the man curiously. "'Ruin a good friendship' my ass… 'We're not like that,' whatever… Just do me a favor and if you know I'm coming over- be dressed when I get here. I'm happy for you, but I do not- I repeat- DO NOT want to see any horizontal romps. Got it?" he said defiantly. They both nodded obediently. "All right then, I'll be heading home. I'll see you both in the morning- both dressed!" Once again they nodded. 

He left the apartment and waited until he got in the elevator to crack up. "Oh, I'm calling Original Cindy when I get home!" Bling said. 

Max and Logan started laughing as the door slammed behind Bling. "You'd think he'd have a little more faith in us," Max quipped.

"Nah… Denial makes us untrustworthy," Logan retorted. 

"Yeah think so?" she said sitting on his lap. 

"Well… Being blind to love has a tendency to make others skittish about trusting our sensibilities."

"OK," she said running her fingers through his stubble. "So, I think my bike can sleep in the exercise room at night, by the window."

"Sounds good to me. We'll see if it interferes with Bling, K?" he said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I was going to tell you about when I go into heat," she said as she slid off his lap and pushed his chair over to the couch. Once he was situated on the sofa, she came and laid her head down in his lap. "Well, once every four months I go into heat, thanks to my beloved cat DNA. I have nine lives, always land on my feet, and a pheromone level that drives me and who ever I am with insane."

"So, you literally go into heat? Why didn't I know this?" he said questioning.

"You did. You instinctively knew there was something off with me. You said so in fact. You thought there was something wrong with me, well now you know why."

"I do remember that night… You looked like a caged animal the way you stalked around here… You could have stayed. I would have been happy to help," he said seductively. 

"Yeah and then we wouldn't be here, now would we? I didn't trust you hardly at all and I bet you trusted me less then that. It would have been a simple bang the gong session and I would have left within five minutes after being done," she said calmly.

Logan looked at her quizzically, "Now, I'm worried about your sexual history."

"Same answers- no diseases and no kids."

"But that really isn't what concerns me now… How many times have you done that to yourself?" 

"What?"

"How many times have you fulfilled a need and left?"

"Under five, I promise," she said as she smoothed the wrinkle in his brow. 

"Doing that can really mess with your mind…" Logan said quietly.

Max smiled sweetly, "I know, that's why generally I try to stay out of reach of men during my heat. I sort of screwed up last time… Not too bad since he just past out. I shouldn't have come by to see you…I rode my motorcycle over here. Huge mistake."

Logan chuckled, "I knew you liked that thing for more then aesthetic reasons."

Max slapped his chest a little before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"So what should I expect from this heat?" he asked.

"The overwhelming desire to sleep with me and me to never get enough of it," Max stated.

"I thought we already had that?" Max once again slapped his chest.

"I don't know… We will have to wait and see… Now why don't we go take a bath in that huge bathtub back there?"

Logan closed his eyes and savored the words. "Logan, what are you doing?"

"I'm picturing you naked getting into the tub."

"Concept, why not come see the real thing?" Max taunted as she left the couch and headed for the bedroom. 

By the time Logan entered Max had already removed her shirt and was letting it fall to the ground. He watched as her fingers went to the back bra clasp to unhook it. He sped into the bathroom, throwing his shirt off with great fervor. Max slowly undressed while Logan frantically stripped, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Soon Max stood before him naked, running the warm water. "You first," she said, motioning for him to slide into the tub. Logan maneuvered himself in while Max got the temperature just right. She found some of his secret stash of bubble bath she knew he hid under the sink. Once the lavender smelling soap was added to the water, she stepped into the whirlpool tub. Settling into Logan's outstretched arms, Max felt totally at peace. "I can really get used to this," she whispered to him over her shoulder. 

"Good… I'd kind of like to have you around for a while," he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms with the soap. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… If you haven't guessed already, I have a crush on you," Logan said in a little kid voice.

"How'd you do that?" Max said with great curiosity.

"How'd I do what?" Logan said wrinkling his forehead.

"Make yourself sound like… well… a kid."

"Intonation and slurring letters together… You probably spoke perfectly from birth," he said as his washed her back. 

"I'm not sure… Hey, your heart is pounding… Stop that. I'm not that exciting," she said trying to relax.

"I beg to differ," he said splashing water onto her back to rinse off the soap.

"Peaceful thoughts… gentle breezes and all that crap. I really couldn't handle you having a heart attack."

"Well than there are a few things in your… repertoire, shall we say, you should avoid… You have control over muscles that I am convinced no other human does. Not to say I haven't enjoyed them. Dear God have I enjoyed them. But if you're concerned about giving me a heart attack, grabbing me internally should probably be avoided," Logan said as his heart raced at the thought.

Max rolled over so they were chest to chest. "I'm sorry, I'll take my chances. I enjoy that ability too much to give it up." Logan claimed her mouth as his own. They kissed passionately in the tub as water splashed about. The floor was covered in soapy liquid by the time they got there. The way they went at it on the bathroom floor they looked like fish out of water flopping about. 

Through great heaving breaths Max spoke, "We are… definitely… gonna need… a list… of when… Bling's coming over." Logan breathed equally as heavy but laughed intermittently.

"You're… right. No room… is safe… from us," he said with a chuckle. Max giggled and grabbed a towel. Each had fun drying the other.

Both mainly dry, Logan wheeled them into his bedroom. Max got under the covers as Logan positioned himself onto the bed. "What are you doing under there? Hiding?" he asked impishly.

"No… I just thought we were going to bed."

"Oh… I was kind of hoping we could play a little," he said with a smile.

"Play?" she questioned.

Nuzzling her ear he said, "Touching, kissing, holding… that kind of stuff."

"I think I'm gonna like Play time."


	4. 

Title: Vacation days 4

Title: Vacation days 4

Name: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R

Bling arrived home and quickly picked up his phone. He dialed Original Cindy to tell her about Max's and Logan's amusing arrival home. 

"Original Cindy here." 

"Hey," he responded.

"What's up my bald headed brother?"

"It hate it when you call me that… I have news."

"Do tell!"

"Max and Logan are home," Bling taunted

"Did you tell her to call me?" Cindy questioned.

"Of course…"

"Then why the frick hasn't she called?"

"I think she's gonna be busy tonight…"

"Brother man you be pulling my leg," Cindy said. 

"No Way…Max was slinking around the penthouse trying to find a place for her baby to sleep and Logan was trying to figure out how he could add more closet space to his bedroom!" Bling stated with confidence.

"Damn! Ya think they be hittin' it right now?"

"I don't doubt it. I just warned them to be dressed when they knew I was coming over… I'm not about to deal with hormones on parade in my work environment!"

"I'll check ya tomorrow… I have a home girl to catch up with!"

"Night!"

************************************************************************

Logan and Max were absorbed in the throes of passion when the phone rang. They ignored the mild distraction, seeking the impending release that promised wonderful relaxation. The first ring ended as Logan came and the second began as Max harshly moaned Logan's name. Their content feelings of unity and bliss were interrupted as Max realized it was Cindy's voice on the answering machine leaving an all too graphic message. 

Logan and Max looked at each other in confusion, then laughed. Max planted a simple kiss on his lips, "I'll take care of this; you sleep." They kissed again and Max headed for the phone. Logan watched his dark beauty walk unashamedly naked into the living room. A smile beset his lips and he drifted off to sleep.

"… and if you two could stop screwing for one blessed minute…" was part of Cindy's tirade Max heard as she picked up the phone.

"Calm down girl! I'm here…I'm here."

"What took you so long? I called twice."

"I was in the middle of something," Max said with a smile looking at Logan's sleeping figure. Her body still tingled with his affection. 

"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted a fantastic romp," Cindy said to get a rise out of Max. 

"No problem… Didn't answer the phone until we were both satisfied!" she shot back to see what her friend would say.

"So it's true… You're really leaving me for Roller boy?!"

"Bling told you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry… I was planning to do it all nice, where we would go out to lunch… I would let you pump me for all the juicy details and I'd actually answer you. You'd ask me if we'd talked about moving in together… I'd say yes… You'd be happy… At least that's how I hoped it'd happen," Max said with a pout. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt while on the phone. 

"It's ok… I've wanted ya'll to just admit the feelings. I can't be too upset with ya… You do owe me all those delicious details though. Hey, after work how bout we do a girls night so you can fill me in… We could probably even get you a couple things for your new home."

"I think the place is pretty well stocked, Cindy," Max said in confusion.

"I'm guessing not in lingerie though… I know you don't have any. I'm sure Logan would appreciate those sort of house warming presents," Cindy said with interest.

"Well…" Max began.

"Don't worry… We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"K." Max hung up the phone, then returned to bed and Logan's arms for a night's sleep.

***********************************************************************

Logan wakened to a sight of Max emerging from the steam filled bathroom. "Hey hon. Sorry if I woke you…" she said as she grabbed a pair of shorts to put on. 

"Oh how I love this new arrangement…" Logan said staring at the beautiful woman before him clad only in a bra and shorts. 

She threw herself bodily on top of him, "I'm gonna grab some food then hustle off to work. Original Cindy and I need some quality girl time together so I'm going to be late getting home… I think we may even go shopping." She rolled her eyes as Logan chuckled.

"Home!?! Life can't get much better than this. You considering here home is… well, amazing," he said claiming her mouth with a strong kiss.

"Hey… I know you're an earlier riser in a variety of ways," she said leering at the bulge under the covers, "but I have to get to work… I can wake you earlier on other mornings so you can have your fill before I go to work. Might make me more pleasant as well."

"You better get out of here now before I pin you to this bed and never let you up…" Logan scolded as he sat up. Max scurried from the bed after giving him a kiss. She finished dressing quickly and headed for the living room. "Hey, grab my credit card and the cash in my wallet. Get whatever you want on your excursion with Cindy. Buy her something nice so she doesn't hate me so much for stealing her roommate."

"I got it sugar-daddy!" Max called slamming the door behind her. 

Logan flopped back in bed and exhaled a few heated breaths, "That woman is going to be the death of me…but I will die in bliss."

********************************************************************

"I can't believe all that happened while you were gone," Cindy said about the events at Cape Haven. 

"I haven't even told you about the cabin…" Max retorted.

"Well, tell on home girl… How did this all get kicked off?" Cindy said as they walked about the stores on their shopping trip.

"It all started with an innocent back rub that I gave Logan…it proceeded to a innocent foot rub on Logan's part that turned out not so innocent. When we talked about it, Logan had all these pent up feelings about manipulating me and stuff. He hated looking at me like a guy would… I finally had to explain I liked that he looked at me with desire. We kissed a little and then Logan gave me a very naughty foot massage to which there was no turning back. After that we basically ate, slept, talked, and made love. That was it…nothing else. We made it out side the cabin only to come home… We talked about not going home and that's when Logan suggested I move in with him. I wanted to make sure you would be cool with it so I asked for Daphne's phone number."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Boo, but Original Cindy can handle her own romances, Aiight?"

"Aiight! So what are we looking for anyway?" Max asked.

"Just a couple more down…. Here we are!" Cindy said as they entered a store Max on any other day would not be caught dead in. There were nightgowns, teddies, bustiers, and underwear as far as the eye could see.

"Dear god, where are we?" Max muttered.

"It's ok, boo. I'll take care of you," Cindy said.

Max wandered through the store with trepidation. She came upon a contraption hanging from the ceiling that had many loops and chains. "What the hell is that?" she whispered to Cindy. 

Cindy laughed her head off, "I would die to see you bring that home to roller boy, though it might help with his lack of mobility." Max shot her a heated glare and Cindy quickly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry girl… Let's get you out of this section," she said after she grabbed a pair of handcuffs for Max and hid them as a surprise for later.

They soon found some rather modest lingerie that suited Logan's style nicely and also some racy outfits that caught Max's eye. She wondered what sort of reception she would get from Logan is she stood before him in a black corset with black stockings. When all was said and done, Max departed with a silk long black robe, a red nightgown and matching robe both only reaching her mid thigh, a long silver nightgown that laced up the front and dipped deeply in the back, a few pairs of sexy underwear, a fire engine red teddy, and the black bustier with matching g-string and stockings. Cindy paid for the handcuffs and slipped them into Max's bag surreptiously. 

"I'm supposed to get you something on Logan's behalf so you won't hate him for stealing me…" Max said looking at her friend.

"Don't worry about it… I just want to know how it goes… and I slipped him a gift in there. No peeking till you hit his place…"

"What did you do?" 

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me… Now you'll know it when you find it and you must use it so… I'll talk to ya tomorrow," Cindy said as the women parted ways. Max began to dig in the bag. "Don't!" Cindy yelled and Max stopped.

*********************************************************************

"Hey there roller boy!" Max called as she heard her honey typing away at the computer.

"Oh, do I love hearing those words?!" Logan vented dripping with sarcasm. 

"What's a matter baby? Did ya have a hard day at the office?"

"I have so much to catch up on and my computer is giving me fits," he said raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Cindy hate me?"

"Nope… I'm gonna go put this stuff away and then I'll tell you all about it," Max said as she headed for the bedroom while Logan turned back to the computer.

Max picked through the bag of lingerie and put each piece away in her newly acquired drawer. At the bottom of the bag she found the handcuffs… A wicked smile crept across her face and she decided telling Logan what she had been up to wouldn't be near as fun as showing him. She removed the stockings and bustier from the drawer along with her robe. Her clothing from the guest room had been moved into the bedroom so she was delighted to find her black high heel pumps waiting for her at the bottom of the closet.

"Logan," Max purred seductively, gaining the frustrated man's attention. He found his dark goddess in a black robe that covered her entirely. She undid the robe to reveal the black bustier, g-string, silk stockings, and high heels she wore underneath. "You like the house warming presents I got?" 

Logan blinked for a few seconds, then sped to her side as she back up into the bedroom. He was completely absorbed with passion unable to speak as he reached to rip the clothing from her luscious body. She, however, had other ideas. "Lay down!" she commanded, which he happily complied. Then she crossed over to the door, making certain it was shut and locked. She sat next to him on the bed and started to remove his shirt. His arms wrapped around her quickly to remove her robe, but she shrugged them off. "No touching!" she commanded again. He obeyed wide-eyed, as she carefully undressed him. "Close your eyes," she whispered in his ear. As soon as he closed them, she caressed his arms upwards so they rested over his head. In a blink of an eye, Logan's arms were handcuffed together above his head to the bed frame. He opened his eyes in fear, excitement, and complete confusion. "You told me to buy something for Cindy… She insisted on these and that they be used by us, tonight… She really doesn't hate you."

"Max… While this is very excited and, well, different for me… I'm a bit…" Logan didn't get to finish his thought as Max gave him a loving kiss. 

"Trust me?" she said with a coquettish smile.

"Yeah…" he said sheepishly feeling entirely exposed.

"Then let me play…" she whispered in his ear. She got off the edge of the bed and let her robe drop to the floor. Logan was helpless as she slowly stripped for him removing her nylons and g-string in a most provocative way. She ran her hands up and down his body before straddling him. She unzipped the front of the corset revealing all her naked flesh. Logan let out a loud groan at the sight.

"Please Max…PLEASE!" he begged.

"Patience in all things."

"Not when I can't touch you!" he retorted.

"You want to touch me?" she asked.

"Yes! More then anything!"

With one flick of her fingers she released him from the handcuffs. Logan was free to have his way with Max. Soon Max thanked both God for the invention of handcuffs and Cindy for buying them for her.

************************************************************************

"Hey boo! Did he like my gift?" Original Cindy asked as Max came in a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, you could say that!" 

"How'd you like them?" Cindy asked out of curiosity.

Max began to blush, "The man is very creative. Not allowing him access has its advantages in the long run… I never would have thought of using them in ways that he did… I got to see a very different side to Logan last night."

"Maybe we should go back and get that swing after all!"

"I still don't understand how that would work." 

"I'll draw you some pictures," Cindy said laughing at Max's confused expression. 


End file.
